Huntbastian Week
by MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Huntbastian Week: January 27th - February 2nd 2013. (Uploaded from my AO3 account)
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Whiplash_

 _(Day 1 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: Firsts_

 _Summary: The first time Hunter and Sebastian break up - and then get back together about 2 minutes later._

* * *

It is Thursday night and Sebastian has a quiz in Calculus tomorrow – but Mr. Baxter's quizzes usually end up being mini exams that require a lot of preparation. He doesn't have a lot of motivation to study, though, so really he's just lying on his bed with his books in front of him paying more attention to the music coming out of his iPod than the numbers and letters.

"Sebastian," Hunter's voice breaks him out of the latest Katie Perry album. He pulls his headphones out and turns, but Hunter isn't looking at him but instead at his phone. The blank face gives Sebastian no warning for what's coming next. "I'm breaking up with you."

Everything stops except for his heart beating loudly in his ears. He can't even breathe. All he can do is stare at Hunter, who is answering his phone.

"Hi Dad," Hunter answers smoothly. "…Yes, everything at Dalton is going well. The Headmaster is pleased with the progress I've made with the glee club."

Hunter's voice cuts deep into Sebastian. It's completely _normal_ like he hadn't just ended the only relationship Sebastian has ever cared about just a minute before.

"Of course I'm still keeping up with my exercises. My West Point application is almost done and I'll make sure to email you when the draft is complete."

Hunter isn't even looking at him. Sebastian wonders if he'd even notice, even care if he left right now and didn't come back until the semester is over. He can crash on the couch Nick and Jeff stuffed into their dorm room.

"Well you can tell Mom that I'm single. There aren't many opportunities to socialize with my busy schedule… and yes, I know that girls are just a distraction Dad. Don't worry."

And now the pain finally hits. Sebastian fights back the tears and quickly picks himself off the bed, shuffling his papers together. He can't stay and listen to Hunter talk anymore, not with his chest hurting like this. Maybe he'd be able to breathe outside or something.

"Sorry, Dad, I've got to go," Hunter rushes out. "Bye."

Hunter grabs Sebastian's shirt, stopping him from leaving their dorm room. Sebastian tries to twist out his grasp, but it's always pointless with Hunter. He's pushed up against the wall, path blocked. He refuses to look up and meet Hunter's eyes, though.

"Hey, wait a second," Hunter says softly. "Be my boyfriend again."

"What?" Sebastian says hoarsely.

"Be my boyfriend again," Hunter repeats, pressing his body into Sebastian's.

"You are such an asshole," Sebastian breathes out as the pieces connect together. He can't deny his relief or the way his entire body relaxes at the understanding. Damn Hunter and his refusal to tell a straight-up lie, even to his homophobic parents. A little warning or preface would have been nice – but Sebastian wouldn't like Hunter if he was nice.

"True," Hunter says with a smirk. "Though I like how upset you are over our two minute break-up."

"Shut up," Sebastian growls and there's no way his cheeks are turning red because he does _not_ blush. "You owe me make-up sex."

"Done."

It isn't okay. It isn't nearly okay that Hunter can just drop him and pick him back up in the span of five minutes so that he doesn't have to lie to his parents. But Sebastian is willing to ignore all that so he can grab Hunter and pull him into a kiss, and Hunter spends the rest of the night making Sebastian forget anything happened.

When Sebastian doesn't fail the quiz the next day he takes that as a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Here We Go_

 _(Day 2 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: Firsts_

 _Summary:_ _The first time the Warblers sing Whistle, something that Hunter would have definitely vetoed if he had had any idea it was going to happen._

 _Notes:_ _Inspired by the lovely piano version of the song, which you can find here ( www . youtube watch?v=vRRq2QY0lks). But after I wrote it, I found one that I imagined Sebastian playing something more similar to ( www . youtube watch?v=r9OhOUTKVPk)._

* * *

"Fine, how about Hey Soul Sister?" Hunter throws out with a sigh.

"Blaine did that two years ago for Sectionals," Sebastian vetoes. He rubs his forehead where a headache is slowly building. He and Hunter have been disagreeing about their Sectional song choices for days now. Hunter with his authority as Captain had decided on a set-list first before Sebastian clued him in to recent performances not only by the Warblers but by surrounding groups, which eliminated all of Hunter's choices. It had been a horrible set-list anyway, in Sebastian's opinion.

He still hasn't gotten Hunter to admit that he's out of his element since his military academy stuck to more classics and patriotic songs.

Sebastian scrolls through his iPod but disregards songs left and right. Too explicit, not a good group number, not sexy enough – Sebastian always put a lot of thought into the Warblers' song choices, but now he had to come up something that he thinks is good and also get it approved by Hunter. It would help if Hunter knew any lyrics from the modern century, with one exception.

"What about –"

"If you suggest another Britney Spears song, I will officially quit," Sebastian immediately interrupts.

Then Sebastian sees it and he knows the perfect arrangement of it for the Warblers. It's a definite risk but it would be so worth it to sing this song in competition. There's no possible way Hunter will go for it though…unless Sebastian gets majority vote of the Warblers. He needs a plan.

"What?"

"Huh?" Sebastian says, snapping his head up and trying to look innocent.

Hunter looks at him suspiciously. "You just had a big smile on your face. What?"

"Nothing," Sebastian brushes off, going back to scrolling through his iPod. He isn't really thinking about what he's seeing, though, instead he's thinking through how he's going to get this past Hunter.

"Whatever," Hunter mutters and goes back to his laptop. He's going through his own music library - as if that will help them.

Sebastian tries to hide his smirk. He has an idea.

By practice the next day, he and Hunter still haven't come up with any great ideas (except for Sebastian's surprise) though they did have a list of potentials that are mediocre. Hunter had used his authority to declare that one of them is from Britney Spears – Hit Me Baby One More Time.

"Alright, Sebastian. Lead us through warm-ups," Hunter directs and Sebastian obediently takes a seat at the upright piano. He leads the Warblers through the scales and several vocal exercises to get warmed up.

But then when his job is done, he stays at the piano. Before Hunter can begin talking about their usual business (or start pitching the idea of their demise by using Spears), Sebastian initiates his plan.

"I have another idea for a warm-up - improve our harmonization skills with an improvisational song," Sebastian says smoothly, keeping the smirk off his face so that Hunter is unsuspecting.

He gets a raised eyebrow anyway since Sebastian hadn't mentioned the idea earlier, but Hunter nods for him to continue.

"Just jump in when you get a feel for it," Sebastian says and the Warblers nod. He's confident that all of the Warblers will recognize it and know most of the lyrics off the top of their head – except for Hunter.

He puts one of his headphones in his ear and presses play. Then he puts his hands back on the keys and starts the introduction to 'Whistle' by Flo Rida. He can't quite keep the smile off his face as the guys look at each other, seeing if anyone recognizes the song. Sebastian is alone when the lyrics begin, but he expected as much.

 _Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

 _Let me know_

 _Girl I'm going to show you how to do it_

 _And we'll start real slow_

Even if his plan doesn't work out, the look on Hunter's face makes this all worth it.

There's a scattering of laughs from the rest of the Warblers before they join in enthusiastically. Hunter remains frozen, arms crossed, and Sebastian thinks that if Hunter hadn't been so surprised he would have stopped him already.

 _Here we go_

The Warblers start adding things – mostly the upperclassmen who are used to improvising. The stomping and clapping really adds to the song, Sebastian thinks. But he's too busy staring down Hunter while trying to keep track of the notes he needs to play to really evaluate it.

They take the first verse as a group since no one signals that they have it solo. Sebastian continues to play, throwing Hunter a challenging look. Hunter has yet to sing, and now that he seems to have finally gotten over his shock Sebastian knows he doesn't know the lyrics. Shame. Looks like Sebastian will have to take the lead on this one.

The Warblers sound really good, especially with Beatz adding into the background with the piano. When someone starts whistling after the second chorus and a couple others follow suit, Sebastian _knows_ that this is the perfect song. They would kick ass at Sectionals, and he'll do whatever it takes to get Hunter to see that.

Sebastian almost stops playing when Hunter signals that he's taking the second verse solo. Then he actually fumbles a few keys (fortunately not in the melody) as Hunter smoothly takes over the lyrics – and even sings the right ones.

 _It's like everywhere I go_

 _My whistle ready to blow_

It only gets better. Sebastian can't look away from Hunter. His voice is absolutely captivating on this song, and Sebastian actually wants to start over so Hunter can take the first verse too. He can hardly believe the swagger that Hunter I-am-a-military-hard-ass Clarington inflects into the song.

 _So amusing, you can make a whistle with the music_

 _Hope you ain't got no issue you can do it_

 _Give me the perfect pitch you never lose it_

 _Can you blow my whistle?_

Hunter stops when the rest take over the chorus and Sebastian feels a pang of disappointment. The rest of the Warblers are having fun with the song, but Hunter just smirks at him. Then Hunter starts again, coming in with the embellishments and the echoes and the entire reason Hunter is Captain of the Warblers and is going to lead them to Nationals. Sebastian can't remember the last time he had this much fun singing a song he wasn't lead on.

There's a little bit of choreography happening though it's mostly twirls and jumping on furniture when Hunter isn't looking. Sebastian wishes he didn't have to stay at the piano making sure everyone keeps on key. He also has some ideas for dance moves for Whistle that he'd love to show Hunter up close.

The song trails to an end that's filled with mostly ad-libs from Hunter and a few other Warblers. It only takes eye contact between Sebastian and Hunter (present throughout most of the song anyway…) for them to finish together, piano and voice.

 _Here we go_

The music has stopped but Sebastian can't quite break the spell that they – Hunter – wove with the song. He's afraid he has a big, goofy grin on his face but since Hunter seems pleased as well, maybe it's not a bad thing.

"That's my suggestion for Sectionals," Sebastian finally breaks the silence. He looks only to Hunter who unfortunately is now frowning.

Everyone turns to Hunter, because it's his final decision. Sebastian forces himself not to hold his breath.

"Put together an arrangement – something without the piano – and get it to me by next week," Hunter says and the Warblers cheer. It's an indirect yes.

Sebastian nods and can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He tries to contain it as Hunter walks over to him.

"Don't undermine me like that again," Hunter says in a low voice so none of the other Warblers hear him.

Sebastian still can't quite lose the smile. "Aye, aye, Captain," he says cheekily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hunter mutters as he walks back to the rest of the Warblers who are chatting about what they could do or add to Whistle. Sebastian can't believe it either, but he's no less excited.

Sebastian has gotten Hunter (and the rest of the Warblers) to sing about blow-jobs in an actual competition. He can hardly wait until after they've won Sectionals and Sebastian can make all the whistle-blowing jokes. Hunter has no idea how eagerly Sebastian is anticipating that moment. None.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title:_ _Redirection_

 _(Day 3 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: School Days_ _(Contains info from Sadie Hawkins)_

 _Summary: Hunter freaked out at the Lima Bean for one very intentional purpose - to get the Dalton students such as the Warblers, specifically Sebastian Smythe, banned from the premises._

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Sebastian growls as he storms into the Warbler's practice room.

It's like Hunter had been preparing for this exact moment because he spins around in his chair, petting the cat, and has that smirk on his face.

"Something bothering you?" Hunter coolly responds.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me why I got 'escorted' out of the Lima Bean today?" Sebastian asks as he stalks right up to Hunter. "Something about Dalton being banned from their establishment? Nick said it's your fault."

"I told you not to go to the Lima Bean anymore," Hunter replies, way too smug as he just sits in his chair.

"I don't follow your orders when it comes to where I get my coffee."

That prompts Hunter to stand up from his chair – once again tossing his hissing cat to the ground – and get right in Sebastian's face. "Is it really coffee you go there for or just another glance at Anderson's ass?"

"Sorry, Captain, does my gayness bother you?" Sebastian shoots back. He can feel the heat from Hunter's body and has to fight to remain in place. Neither moving closer to Hunter nor backing away from him are options.

"No, just your bad taste," Hunter says. It's still a biting comment but it pulls Sebastian up short. There's something in Hunter's eyes that makes Sebastian believe he's actually serious. His answer gets trapped somewhere between his mind and his mouth.

"…Blaine is…" Sebastian starts, though he can't remember where he had been going with it.

"Not good enough," Hunter cuts in. "Drool over someone else for a change, you're pathetic."

Sebastian sneers. "Some reason you're so interested in my sex life?"

Hunter scoffs. "Like anyone believes that you're ever going to have sex with Anderson. You could at least pine after someone _hot_."

"Careful," Sebastian replies, crossing his arms. "That sounds like jealousy."

"Maybe it is," Hunter calmly says. He steps around Sebastian, who is frozen in shock. "I'm headed to the café in the English Wing," Hunter continues as he walks to the exit. "I'm sure you'll come to appreciate their coffee – and the view – since you've been indefinitely banned from the Lima Bean."

Sebastian just turns and stares at Hunter's back – okay, his ass – as he walks out of the practice room. Perhaps trying to catch sight of Blaine at the Lima Bean had been taking up too much of his attention if he couldn't see this –whatever _this_ is – coming. And now that he's focused in the right direction, Sebastian thinks that Hunter's ass will more than make up for the crappy coffee in the Dalton café.

He wonders if Hunter really hates Splenda that much.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title:_ _Home Turf_

 _(Day 4 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: Genderswap (also Day 5: Sports!)_

 _Summary: Sabrina isn't a damsel in distress, but Hunter decides to come to her rescue anyway._

 _Notes:_ _The not so loveable asshole Richard Montgomery is the property of alishatorn and is borrowed with permission_

* * *

Hunter sees the huddle of guys out on the field and is intrigued. He routes the tail of his run so that he ends at a convenient spot to walk over and see what the fuss is about, though there's really only one option. Since there isn't any cheering it obviously isn't a fight, therefore it must be girls. Hunter can't help but pick up his pace a little – there are definite disadvantages to being at an all-male school.

But yes, there are a handful of girls facing off against a group of guys. They're dressed in shorts (and Hunter can _really_ appreciate the legs on the brunette in front) and T-shirts while holding lacrosse sticks and helmets. Richard Montgomery, captain of Dalton's own lacrosse team, is in front.

"-just think if you want to use our field, we're going to need subsequent payback," Richard is saying. His voice irritates Hunter, as Richard always talks in a smug tone because of his father's money.

"I've offered to play you for the rights to the field but for some reason you always turn the big scary girl team down," the brunette in front replies with a smirk.

"It'd just be a waste of my team's time, Smythe," Richard spits back. Hunter watches with amusement as Richard's face flushes red. "Some of us have actual matches to prepare for."

"If only that 'preparation' helped you not get slaughtered by Worthington last week," Smythe taunts.

Some of the guys mutter around Hunter, and he notices that everyone else from Dalton out here on the field is on the lacrosse team, though not the whole team. Hunter doesn't see Thad, who had told him about how badly they had lost last week's game.

"What the hell would you know? You think extra pre-season practice is going to help your pathetic team? Nothing hides that you're just a slut who sleeps with anything with a dick so you can win."

Hunter starts shoving his way through to the front. The girls turn bright red and look offended, all except Smythe in front.

"Maybe you should try it sometime, Montgomery, so you can win. Though I'll warn you the dicks are bigger than what you see in the mirror," Smythe replies back with a smirk, cocking her head to the side.

Hunter grabs the back of Richard's shirt as he steps forward.

"Enough," Hunter says firmly. He glares at Richard before meeting several of the other guys' eyes, making them look at the ground.

"This is none of your business, Clarington," Richard snaps, ripping away from Hunter's grip.

Hunter doesn't move or even bother to respond, just stares him down for several moments until Richard finally scoffs and backs away. The rest of the team slowly follows him, trickling off the field and heading back up to the school. Everyone knows he transferred from a military academy, and so far that information has been enough for guys to give him respect and a wide berth. It doesn't hurt that the Warblers have horror stories of how he runs their practices.

"Oh look ladies, it's the guy who fancies himself a knight in shining armor," comes a mocking voice from behind him.

He turns around and sure enough, it's Smythe. She's looking at him with a bored expression, but then Hunter catches the flick of her eyes checking out his body and he smirks.

"I go by Hunter."

Smythe snorts. "Cute. Now get off my field or I'll kick your ass… _Hunter_." She turns around and walks towards the nets, the rest of the girls following her though they at least throw him appreciative looks. He figures it's only fair that he gets a chance to check out the feisty brunette in return – she does have _really_ nice legs, and it isn't like he can admire her bright green eyes from this angle.

"Thank you Hunter!" one of them calls back. Hunter chuckles as he sees Smythe shoot her a scathing glare.

Hunter gets off the field, but he doesn't go far. He goes through his typical abdominal and then upper body exercises and he justifies that it isn't even an unusual spot for him to do it in. He tries not to watch as Smythe leads the group of girls through their practice, though he can clearly hear her shouting commands, encouragement, and criticism from his spot.

He wishes he had run around the track today instead of going for a more scenic jog so he could have seen Smythe and her team arrive. He showers in the locker room, taking his time since he doesn't have any other excuse to wait around for the end of their practice. He changes back into his Dalton uniform and tries not to pay too much attention to his hair.

He walks back out and sees the girls doing sprint drills, Smythe edging out in front. He admits it's a bit pathetic that he's still standing on the side-lines, but it's been too long since he's actually talked to a girl not to mention one that he actually finds attractive. He doesn't have to linger for more than another five minutes before they're done, a couple of the girls flopping on the ground.

He's surprised that the girls don't have more of an audience.

"This is _pre_ -pre-season. Why the hell did we make you Captain?" he hears one of them pant from the ground. The call is directed at Smythe, who Hunter is thrilled to see is making her way toward him.

"Because now we'll win," Smythe returns haughtily, tightening her ponytail. "I told you to get off my field," she says at Hunter, narrowing her eyes. Smythe is a sweaty mess, face flushed and hair frizzing, but Hunter finds himself not caring all that much.

"I am," Hunter says, eyebrow raised. He gestures down to his feet, just on the other side of the white spray-painted boundary. He doesn't miss that her eyes are bright and focused on him. She's enjoying this just as much as he is.

She rolls her eyes but smirks. "Your desperate, female-deprived dick doesn't interest me, so you can stop sniffing around."

"Let me buy you dinner before you come to that decision," Hunter smoothly replies. There's a tell-tale pause and he thinks he managed to surprise her, but then she quickly composes herself.

"I'd rather not waste my time."

"Free food is never a waste."

"It is when it comes with you for company."

"Shut up and go out with him already!" One of her teammates shouts at them.

"Fuck off, Kurt!" Smythe shouts back. She turns back to Hunter with a glare.

Hunter smirks. "You could at least tell me your name."

Smythe sniffs and crosses her arms. "I'll pass."

"Well…Smythe," Hunter says, because he at least knows her last name. "I'm sure I'll see you around the field some other time."

She's defensive, but he thinks she's intrigued by him and he wants to keep it that way. He'll have to make sure to work out on the track sometime later this week. He turns and starts heading back up the school. He doesn't like that Richard Montgomery knows more about Smythe than he does, but maybe he can discreetly talk to Thad?

"Kurt! What the hell?" he hears her shout behind him, but he doesn't look back until he hears someone running up behind him.

It's Kurt. "Sabrina is…okay, she's difficult," Kurt says hurriedly, glancing back at where Sabrina is glaring at them. "But since you haven't spent this whole time staring at her ass and she can't keep her eyes off yours, I'm telling you good luck and we'll be back on Wednesday at 4:30."

Kurt rushes away again, back to the team. She dances around Sabrina's reach and hides behind a group of girls. When Sabrina looks over at him, Hunter smiles and gives her a cheeky wave.

"Bye _Sabrina_!"

Then he turns around and hopes that she's staring at his ass. He'll definitely be back on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Cat-alyst_

 _(Day 6 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: AU_

 _Summary: Kitty!Sebastian (of the hybrid variety)._

* * *

Hunter holds back a sigh as he finally reaches his dorm room again. It is now only just past three in the afternoon and he had already gone to the registrar's office to get his room number, class schedule, uniform, and map of campus, brought all of his things to his new room, and gotten a third of the way through unpacking when some freshman came by to let him know the Dean wanted to see him.

At least now Hunter is officially the new captain of the Warblers and according to the Dean has his work cut out for him, especially since the previous captain is still on the team.

There's a new school, new classes, new people, new show choir, and Hunter is glad he at least remembered the way back to his room though he knows there are still boxes of things waiting to be unpacked. He can't wait until he is finally settled into a routine here at Dalton.

Hunter is surprised to find his door unlocked since that is not how he left it. There's only one logical explanation – his roommate is back. Hunter takes a deep breath and erases all signs of exhaustion and anxiety from his face before opening the door.

Tall and slim is Hunter's first impression, someone he could easily take down. He's no longer at the military academy, but despite Dalton's no bullying policy there are always fights at any all-boy school so he still considers it important information. It isn't until he does a double take that he notices the tail.

"So you're the new transfer?" The boy questions, more bored than curious.

Hunter stares at the tail, swaying back and forth behind his new roommate. He's never met a hybrid before – his parents don't exactly hate them but definitely choose not to associate with them. There was a separate complex at the military academy so Hunter has only seen them from a distance. Now he's rooming with one. Hunter pulls his eyes away and meets Sebastian's amused gaze. Hunter flushes at being caught staring but then recomposes himself. "I'm Hunter Clarington," he says strongly, walking forward and holding out his hand.

"Sebastian Smythe," the boy responds, shaking Hunter's hand. But Sebastian is smirking, and Hunter knows he hasn't been let off the hook for staring. "I suppose you're hot enough that I don't mind if you stare at my ass."

"I wasn't," Hunter defends. "I just – your tail – I've never met a hybrid before."

Sebastian frowns and then sneers, "Well congratulations, cross it off your bucket list."

Hunter stiffens at Sebastian's hostility. There are some people who hold to the traditionalist notion that hybrids are only second class citizens, but Hunter is not one of them. "I don't understand how that was offensive," he replies stoically.

"Look, if you're going to have a panic attack or go into a rage, I don't give a crap, alright? Just go back to the office and change rooms or something, I don't care. But _I'm_ not the one who is moving all my stuff, that'd be you."

Sebastian sits in his bed, back against the headboard, and starts up his laptop. Hunter just rolls his eyes and goes back to his side of the room because clearly Sebastian isn't going to listen and is also prone to over-dramatics. Hunter does want to change rooms, but it has nothing to do with Sebastian being a hybrid. He won't do it, though, because he survived three years of military academy so he can survive Sebastian Smythe.

Hunter continues unpacking, deciding that his bed is of most importance so he can at least sleep tonight. He had just finished tucking in the corners when Maverick (Top Gun is his favorite movie and Maverick is a _very_ cat-worthy name in his opinion) pads out of the bathroom. Hunter freezes.

Between all the subtle glances he had given an oblivious Sebastian, Hunter had pieced together that Sebastian had to be a cat-hybrid. With the tail, the flash of teeth he saw in their short conversation, the ears on top of his head, and the sharpened nails, Hunter couldn't imagine Sebastian is anything else. Maverick is Hunter's cat – and he's just a cat. Usually hybrids and their associated species get along fine, but Hunter wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian pitched a fit.

Hunter clears his throat. He could, of course, try to switch rooms, but he doesn't want the feeling of nuisance and image of discord with the current students to be his first impression as a scholarship student, and he definitely wants Maverick to stay. He makes sure to phrase it as a question rather than an order. "Is it alright if Maverick stays?"

He looks to Sebastian but Sebastian is staring at Maverick – who also seems to be staring back. Hunter gets the faint impression that they're communicating with each other (is that even possible?), and then Maverick jumps onto Sebastian's bed and curls up next to his thigh. As Sebastian just strokes Maverick, Hunter takes that as a good sign and relaxes.

"He can stay?" Hunter asks, wanting to make sure he has Sebastian's word.

Sebastian looks up at Hunter, a small smile being erased from his face. "Sure, whatever. I would've tossed him out when I first got back if I couldn't handle it."

This time Hunter does sigh. It is going to be a long year with Sebastian.

He goes back to unpacking more of his things, wishing this part is already done. He's been trained to be very efficient about packing and unpacking, but he still hasn't come to like it. After a few minutes, Sebastian asks a question, "Do you have a fetish for male cats?"

"What?" Hunter asks as a reflex, he knows what Sebastian said. " _No_ , I don't have a fetish – for anything."

"Pity," Sebastian says. "It could've worked in my favor."

Hunter stares and Sebastian smirks. Hunter barely stops himself from checking out Sebastian's body and imagining exactly what Sebastian is implying. That would only encourage him. "I'm straight," Hunter clarifies.

Sebastian hums in acknowledgement but his smirk doesn't go away. "I guess we'll find out," he says smoothly.

It is going to be a _very_ long year.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Welcome Home, You_

 _(Day 7 of Huntbastian Week)_

 _Prompt: Future_

 _Summary: Sebastian isn't normally clingy, but he throws his pride out the window when he finally gets Hunter back after too many months overseas._

* * *

Sebastian wakes up when the cold air hits him. There's a moment of panic when he thinks yesterday is just a fantastically awful heart-breaking dream, but then he hears the bathroom door close and sighs in relief. He hadn't been dreaming, Hunter had finally returned home yesterday from his twelve month tour overseas. He had returned safe and sound, though with a few more scars on his body that Sebastian had diligently cataloged, mapping them with fingers and lips.

The dried come stains on his stomach that he'd been too exhausted to clean up last night give him even more evidence that Hunter has finally come back home again.

Sebastian rolls out of bed, noting that it is definitely hours before his usual weekend wake-up time. Damn those Marine hours. He enters the bathroom and snorts when he finds Hunter peeing.

"Morning," Sebastian grumbles and turns on the shower. He instantly feels better now that Hunter is once again in his line of sight.

Hunter grunts in response and when he's finished, he joins Sebastian in the shower. Sebastian sighs when he is once again touching his husband, hands running over skin in further reassurance that Hunter is back in one piece.

Hunter pulls him into a kiss, much softer than the frantic ones of the night before. It still melts Sebastian just as efficiently. The shower doesn't end up being about getting clean so much as Hunter slowly taking Sebastian again while Sebastian continues to grab and touch and feel as much as he can.

They dry off, but neither bothers to put clothes on. Sebastian silently follows Hunter to the couch in the living room. Hunter sits down and grabs a newspaper from the stack that Sebastian keeps for him, issues that contain either something important or comical over the past several months. Sebastian curls up next to Hunter, shuffling underneath his arm and getting comfortable before drifting back off to sleep.

Hunter wakes him a few hours later, muttering something about food. Sebastian yawns and sits up. When he stands from the couch he stretches his entire body in an arched display, throwing a wink at Hunter before heading for the kitchen. Hunter is not far behind him.

Sebastian makes them pancakes. It's more difficult than usual as Hunter remains pressed up behind him, arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian knows it's for his benefit, though, and is far from complaining. He can't make pancakes if he's always trying to keep Hunter in sight anyway.

Hunter drowns his pancakes in syrup and Sebastian laughs before adding a more moderate amount to his own. Hunter smirks and then devours more pancakes than Sebastian thought possible. Sebastian doesn't complain about making more, though, not when Hunter rewards his extra effort by pushing him against the fridge and going down on him.

Hunter remains on the couch most of the day, mostly for Sebastian's convenience because then it's easy for Sebastian to always be touching him. Hunter makes phone calls and checks his email and fills up his schedule for the next few weeks with friends and family. Sebastian occasionally distracts him with kisses and touches or a dirty promise.

The couch sees a lot of action.

Sebastian decides to order delivery from his favorite Chinese restaurant for dinner. Hunter searches for the menu in one of the drawers to figure out what he wants – Sebastian is too exhausted to think of something he might like.

Hunter has to go into the bedroom to throw on a pair of sweatpants before the food is delivered so he'll be able to open the door and pay for the food. Sebastian has to hold back a whine as he goes out of sight. If he wasn't so sore from all the sex, he would've followed Hunter. When Hunter finally comes back to the living room, he walks over to the couch and runs a hand through Sebastian's hair. He's smirking, of course, as he loves the first few days when he's home because Sebastian falls all over him.

Sebastian isn't normally clingy, but he throws his pride out the window when he finally gets Hunter back after too many months overseas.

They eat Chinese food on the couch. Sebastian is lying down as he does so because it would hurt too much to sit up. Unfortunately it makes it all too easy for Hunter to steal his food since he decided he liked Sebastian's choice better than his own. Sebastian only whines a little as he tries to use his chopsticks to fend Hunter off.

They watch a movie, Hunter's choice since he's the only one who is willing move off the couch. He settles back down behind Sebastian, pulling Sebastian's back to his front. The movie is one of Hunter's favorites – Sebastian can never remember which Die Hard film it is – and he's seen it over fifty times so Sebastian doesn't feel any guilt when he turns and slides down Hunter's body to distract him with his mouth. By the end, his jaw is just as sore as his ass.

When the credits roll on the screen, Hunter turns everything off before carrying Sebastian back to the bedroom. Neither of them has left the apartment the entire day but both are completely exhausted.

Tomorrow Hunter will have to work out extra hard to make up for skipping a day. Tomorrow Sebastian will have to adjust to another person living in the house again. Eventually Sebastian will have to go back to work before coming home and being surprised to see his husband sitting on the couch. Eventually there will be fights, about how Sebastian doesn't clean things to military standards, about how Hunter moves things that Sebastian had placed specifically, about how Sebastian's new friend is too friendly, about how Hunter is leaving for a weekend camping trip with some Corp buddies.

Sometimes Sebastian thinks it's harder to be married to Hunter when he's at home than when he's overseas.

He never regrets it though. Even if he could imagine Hunter being something else besides a soldier, even if he does want his husband home with him every night, even if he attends birthdays and weddings and other events alone, even if he muffles his sobs in his pillow because he knows that there are still months left before Hunter comes back, he can't quite regret it.

"I love you," Sebastian whispers into the skin above Hunter's heart.

"I know," Hunter whispers back.

Sebastian hates it every time Hunter leaves, but he loves falling further in love with him every time he comes home.


End file.
